full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Polly
Polly is a Kobold, a type of fairfolk that takes on the form of a wolfgirl, and loves it for it. She is the tracker and P.T. coordinator for the M.O.N.S.ters Squad, much to their chargin considering she pushes them too hard. Characteristics *'Name': Polly *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Brown *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Exercise, running, Rebecca (since she's physically capable of keeping up with her), the Talbot Pack (same reason as Rebecca) *'Dislikes': Lazing about, inactivity, Zack and Mikey peeping on her (she's shy about her own body for some odd reason) *'Family': Unknown, M.O.N.S.ters Background While her species is a Kobold, a Germanic sprite that can take many forms, she appears as an almost human woman with a wolfen face, including a muzzle instead of a nose, hands and feet of a werewolf, and a wolf's tail and ears. No one knows how Bio-Tech had acquired her, but it was discovered she had been caught trying to take part of a 5K race in Germany, mostly because she loved the competition. Once the decision was done to form the M.O.N.S.ters Squad, she was selected to be the tracker of the team, due to her heightened five senses, and that they Pack's members to be used. But she also joined under the condition she have a special health club built in their HQ, which she would supervise. Mr. Norwest believed this could work out, since they had experimental fitness equipment that no human could possibly use. Polly was excited to be given ownership as well as become the team’s personal trainer. Personality Like most stereotypical workout coaches, she has very hyper and chipper personality that is willing to help anyone succeed in their exercise routine. Although she wears spandex shirts and short shorts for her workout and casual attire, she's strangely shy about the opposite sex seeing her body, which is why she gets flustered when Zack or by accident, Vincent, sees her changing, and flips out like a mad-woman. She's also enthusiastic about being on the M.O.N.S.ters Squad, saying that what they do is physically the same as working out. like a mixture of kickboxing and dance-aerobics. When not on duty, Polly likes to work out, and loves doing community service in 5K runs, or likes to go fishing. Skills/Abilities *'Health Fitness': As the team’s health coordinator, she’s very fit and athletic. She is knowledgeable about other’s bodies and how they perform athletically, but lacks other knowledge, but is willing to learn about stuff in order for her team to be treated the best of ways. *'Heightened Senses': Her five senses are superb for tracking. Her ears can pick up on every sound, as they are 4 times more sensitive than humans. She’s extremely sensitive to phrases like, ‘Let’s go for a walk’. Her sense of smell is that is tens of thousands more powerful than a normal humans. She can detect anything by your sweat alone. *'Kobold Paws': her paw hands are padded like a dogs, and possess razor sharp claws. How sharp they are remains unknown. Relationships Polly's Relationships Gallery Polly, the Kobold Tracker of MONSters.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Irene, Polly, and Suu.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Polly.JPG Voice Actor Jamie Marchi Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:M.O.N.S.ters